


Дорогою ціною

by Yura_Zelinsky



Category: Grimm (TV), The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Українська
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-05 06:55:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15858498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yura_Zelinsky/pseuds/Yura_Zelinsky
Summary: Одні вампіри помирають, а інші вилазять зі своєї могили. В деяких емоції не витримують і вони роблять божевільні речі, другі вирішують нескінченні загадки, треті прибирають за собою сліди, четверті думають підкорити світ, а п'яті насмілюються його зруйнувати. Що буде далі, якщо забрати найважливішу фігуру? Хто стане правителем над усіма дикими тваринами? А що, якщо цих правителів буде багато? Хіба вампірський малюк може стати королем?





	Дорогою ціною

**Глава 1. Новий Орлеан не тихий**

 

**Новий Орлеан**

Місто карнавальної метушні, яке ніколи не перестає замовкати через гамір шаленого оркестру і криків нескінченних овацій, несподівано затихло. Вулиці і алеї були спустошені, а у повітрі лише кружляв пил. Інколи з темних кварталів лунає глухий шепіт давно померлих людей, які застрягли в реальному часі без надії знайти спокій. Більшість будинків зазнали ущербу стихій і руйнівної ерозії. Місцева площа викликала неоднозначні враження через розкидані рештки тварин. Будинки з уцілілими стріхами були вже давно покинуті людьми. Тепер із їхніх балконів визирають маски темних сузір’їв. На дорогах можна було знайти розкиданий пошматований одяг, що тонув в полоні нескінченної темноти.

Це дивовижне видовище. Багато маленьких невгамовних істот вирішили влаштувати для себе свято. Вони бігали із різнокольоровими хлопавками і лякали прибулих туристів. В полоні неймовірно грайливого настрою проповідники загробного життя забирали гостей, щоб зіграти з ними в цікаві ігри. Ці маленькі тваринки вдало заманювали розпусних дівчат, щоб пограти з ними в карти на роздягання. Вони будували великі піщані замки на узбережжях і прикрашали їх чужим одягом. Як власники піщаних будівель, вони заселяли їх спокійними мешканцями, які німіли від постійних жахів. Маленькі істоти бігали по вулицям міста, як маленькі діти, які хотіли пограти з живими іграшками.

Вони всіма зусиллями ображали честь самих первородних, змусивши більшість із них поїхати. Але хто це міг допустити? Невже їх не можна було заспокоїти? Де правитель Нового Орлеана, що тримав всіх на короткому повідку? Чи було б правильніше запитати, що з ним трапилося або ще може трапитись?

Вампір стоїть в своїй самотній кімнаті і більше місяця змагається з неймовірним болем. Ніхто його не приласкає, ніхто не скаже добрих слів. Він дивиться в вікно, що не приховує його страждання, і себе втрачає в мареві із спогадів. Більше всього він шкодував, що не міг бути з коханою, поцілувати її, кинутись в її теплі і ніжні руки. Він хотів її побачити, але постійно перечив собі. Через свою імпульсивність і невгамовність, вампір багаторазово змінював рішення, що доводили його до найгіршого – невизначеності. Це вже починало надмірно нагнітати.

Дуже дивна хвороба вбиває Ніклауса Майклсона – дуже сильного й стійкого звіра. Він перестає тверезо мислити, але не перестає відчайдушно любити. Самотність дуже сильно вплинула на його стан. Можливо саме вона почала руйнувати його зсередини, прокрадаючись в глибокі потаємні думки. Непростим наслідком також стало знущання малих створінь над всесвітнім повелителем. Хтось наважився перетворювати дітей на вампірів і це стало нестерпно. Він вперше у своєму житті під лещатами дитячого сміху. Первородний все робив, щоб не залишити їх в живих, але від цього їх ставало дедалі більше.

_Їх немає. Це все ілюзія. Ці маленькі тваринки тільки плід моєї отруєної свідомості. Я ніколи не був іпохондриком і не буду, але що зі мною відбувається? Керолайн, дівчинко моя, я так тебе люблю. Шкода, що пам’ять мені зраджує і не дає все пригадати. Я не можу тебе прийняти, але найжахливіше всього на світі – не можу тебе відпустити. Ти мені снишся. В своїй затишній кімнаті ти читаєш мені дурнуваті казочки для дітей, обіймаєш мене і даєш смачний пряник. Я давлюся від насолоди цим пряником і не можу стримувати сльози. Приходь до мене і я можливо зможу все виправити… Ні, ні, ні! Краще покинь мене, щоб я не зміг собі пробачити._

В його прохолодній кімнаті ще ніколи не було так тісно і самотньо. Час немов зупинився. Клаус Майклсон дуже метушиться. Постійно дратівливий, нервовий і розбитий. Він навіть не розуміє від чого йому гірше: від безжалісного кохання чи прогресуючої хвороби? А може це все-таки від неймовірної вампірської пожадливості знаходити собі проблеми?

В кімнату заходить Керолайн і несподівано для себе бачить похмурого Клауса. Губи вампіра посиніли і вкрились темним цвітінням, а капельки поту не припиняли полосами сповзати з його обличчя. Його сорочка була брудна, а штани блистіли у піску. Він ледве зберіг рівновагу, щоб не впасти на неї і не збити з ніг. Через шалену судому на його тілі з’являлася чорна густа шерсть вовка. Клаус, як дзига, крутився в повітрі і хапався за все підряд, метушився як норовлива білочка, що хотіла отримати собі солодощі. Керолайн невимушено прикрила очі, стримуючи дихання, тому що була вражена витівками первонародженого. Нарешті він припиняє лізти на стелю і перемикає свій погляд на неї. Ангел спустився з неба, щоб забрати його душу. Він трохи збентежився і посміхнувся, але тремтіння не покидало його тіло. Його очі вилупились на неї, як на солодкий мед, яким не можна було насолодитись.

– Йди звідси, Керолайн! Тобі не потрібно це бачити! Я у всьому винен і мені доведеться розплачуватись, але тільки не тобі. – попередив її виснажений Майклсон. – Що означає: «Йди, Керолайн»? Ти цілий тиждень забивав мій телефон дивними sms-ками, а тепер просиш піти? Я нікуди не піду! Я надягнула своє найліпше плаття, вибрала найяскравіші туфлі, витерпіла всю дорогу в задушливому і брудному автобусі, щоб приїхати із Містик Фоллс в Новий Орлеан, шукала повсюди твою адресу, тому що хтось розумний забув її вказати в sms-сці, а ти просиш мене піти?

– Ти правильно зрозуміла! – сказав Клаус, виблискуючи перед нею своїм напухлим від жалю, виснаженим обличчям.

В цей момент його схопила неймовірна судорога і він сковано наштовхнувся на старий стіл. Клаус розірвав його навпіл і впав на підлогу. Пошкодження на руках ще кровоточили, а піт все більше обливав його здавалось би безсмертне тіло. Вени натягувались, немов струни скрипки, і первонароджений прикушує язик від неможливого болю. Крихта дерева застряє в його серці і не дає йому висловитись дівчині у своїх почуттях.

– Що з тобою, Клаусе? На тебе неможливо дивитися! – схаменулася дівчина і кинулася до нього. Очі Керолайн з відчаєм на нього подивилися. Вона сподівалася йому якось допомогти і тоді первонароджений протягнув.

– Боюсь, що… що клітини головного мозку починають… – ледве говорить Клаус і починає дедалі більше себе ненавидіти за свої слова. – Починають відмирати… І ніхто не в силах мені допомогти.

– Невже все так погано, Клаусе? Ти звертався до відьом, родичів чи своїх друзів? – не міг не спитати у нього янгол.

– Залишились тільки ми! – понуро каже Клаус і намагається підвестись, але біль не дає навіть пальцем зламаної ноги впевнено поворухнути.

Керолайн дивиться в його очі і бачить, як згасає там полум’я. Вени первонародженого згортаються в тугий вузлик, завдаючи неймовірного болю. В нього виникає відчуття, що вони виберуться назовні.

_Що з тобою відбувається, дорогий? Невже ти помираєш від лихоманки? Якби я знала раніше, що з тобою відбувається, то не стала би зволікати._

– Я повинен тобі дещо сказати. Я мушу це сказати! – він намагається знайти в своїй матерії хоча би щось чутливе. Вона не відступає від його тяжкого стану, щоб розвіяти його думки. – Пробач мені за те, що я вбивав твоїх друзів… Пробач, що відібрав цукерку у малюка Сальваторе і за те, що уникав тебе… Пробач, що ґвалтував Кетрін лише для того, щоб тобі підсолити.

– Вони це заслужили! – підтримала Керолайн вмираючого Клауса, який не хотів зупинятися. – А ти, Керолайн? Хіба ти цього заслужила? – питає в неї Клаус, а вона все більше плаче. – Я люблю тебе, Керолайн, і не можу відпустити. Ти доброзичлива і ніжна, але я не хочу заворушити в твоїй душі уламки мого горя. Ти дуже молода і зможеш це пережити. Як би я хотів, щоб ці прості слова мали якесь більше значення, але вони неприпустимо жалюгідні.

– Мовчи і лежи! – прикрикнула вона і первонароджений з останніх сил повалив її за талію до себе, але неслухняна рука скотилася чомусь нижче, обмацавши окружність її правої сідниці.

– Пробач мені за те, що ти намагалася виправити мене, але я зіпсував тебе. – тепер спокусливо первонароджений потягнувся до її долоні.

В цей момент в кімнаті пролунав жалюгідний сміх. Маленький вампірчик забіг в кімнату і почав наливатися невимушеними емоціями. Він подився на пару і лукаво посміхнувся. Клаус нічого не міг зробити, щоб прогнати невгамовного гостя, який псував і без того суху від принад тугих пристрастей сумну обстановку. Хлопчик щось шукав в покритих пилом шухлядах і насвистував якусь мелодійку. Коли маленький вампір помітив первонародженого, то підбіг до нього і відірвав шматок його плоті. Керолайн схопилась за цеглину і намагалась влучити в чудовисько, але маленька істота швидко ухилилася і вибігла на балкон. Клаус Майклсон прогарчав йому у відповідь від жахливого болю, але хлопчик незабаром повернувся. Керолайн швидко зняла свій каблук і швирнула маленькому виродку по його дурній голові, після чого той вивалився з балкону.

– Диявол не байдужий! – сумно сказав первонароджений, поки піт, немов ковдра, не вкрив його обличчя. – Я хотів тобі дещо передати. Не лякайся, будь-ласка, і краще відійди.

Керолайн трохи звільнила первонародженого, який набрався впевненості їй щось вручити. Клаус розірвав сорочку, звільнив на пальцях гострі кігті. На грудях в нього виросла шерсть вовка, а обличчя стало більше звірячим. Первонароджений став кігтями рвати свою плоть. Він глибоко погрузився, немов щось шукав всередині себе. Керолайн не могла стежити за всім цим, але не стала його зупиняти.

Його руки винирнули, тримаючи маленьку річ. Це був золотистий кулон, примотаний до ланцюжка. Він був досить крупний і зміг втішити дівчину формою серця. Клаус протягнув руку, щоб його подати. Маленька річ розкрилась, як панцир ракушки, і в ній була фотографія Керолайн.

Дівчина не втримала сліз і чоловік теж заплакав. Хоч у його серці було мало співчуття, але там було багато болі. Тримаючись за цю біль, Клаус відчував себе людиною, а не диявольською сутністю. Він міг любити, зізнаватися у своїх почуттях. Жовч наливалась чорною меланхолією, очі горіли неймовірною щирістю. Він посміхався і плакав, коли бачив, як Керолайн ніжно тримала його подарунок.

– Ти зберігав його в собі? – настільки чутливо спитала його Керолайн, що світ первонародженого обрушився.

– Я залишив цей кулон біля свого серця, щоб завжди бути з тобою. Цей ланцюжок, немов місток, що збереже наші душі. Я завжди буду тебе любити і зберігати в своєму серці. Навіть без цього кулону ти будеш жити в моєму серці вічно… Але вічності не вистачить.

– Я кохаю тебе, Клаусе! – почув він ніжний голос своєї коханої.

Він помовчав на протязі недовгих секунд, не підпускаючи її до себе. Тяжкий стан не давав йому довгий час жити повноцінним життям, відчувати невимушену радість або більш бажані почуття. Вогники цього міста більше не світять для Клауса Майклсона. Мешканці більше не влаштовують в його честь карнавали і вечірки. Ніхто навіть не збирається його поховати з усіма почестями. Він може воскресити в собі надію, силу, волю, але не зможе воскресити ту любов, що стелиться отрутою на човниках небесних, і він помре, не знаючи аспектів всієї пісні.

Біль осідає на його душі, розриває його внутрішній світ, врізається кігтями в його свідомість так боляче, що сил не вистачає крикнути, але первонароджений стерпів і це. Він терпів це заради неї.

– Не йди, Керолайн! Будь-ласка, не йди… не йди… – кидає їй наостанок, після чого його обличчя палає.

Вона боролася, щоб воскресити його любов, але він вже не міг розбірливо бачити, а серце тільки жвавіше билося. Тіло почало завмирати від укусів темряви, а червоні волокна поширювалися під поблідлими колами шкіри. Кров перетворювалася в чорну густу смолу. Потік невідомої речовини не припиняв текти, забруднюючи підлогу. Скуйовджене волосся Клауса, немов трохи посивіло, уста замерзли, а очі перестали бачити. Відтворилася картина паренхіматозного шоку. Рухи вампіра були вже невиразні, м’язові волокна почали розриватися немов ниточки. З під шкіри визирало якесь чорне коріння. Йому не вистачало повітря і через задуху він ледь не втратив свідомість. Хвороба більше прогресувала і обділила його мовою.

_Шкода, що слова тонуть в лабіринтах моєї свідомості. Мені не передати в повній мірі всю красу моїх до тебе спогадів. Твій дотик руки, твій свіжий літній поцілунок, твоє обличчя, налите сонячним блиском. Мені хочеться знову відчути твоє дихання на моїй шкірі._

_Ти це ще відчуєш. І не один раз. Я тобі обіцяю. Просто вір в моє кохання._

Після цього Клаус зміг відчути дотик її ніжних пристрасних губ. Він був близько, дуже близько. Кожну секунду від боровся за дорогоцінні слова, сподіваючись що вони прозвучать, але прозвучать останніми.

– Я кохаю тебе, Керолайн! – первонароджений схлипував ніжно від болю в серці, а вона відчайдушно кидалася до його грудей. В полоні невтішних думок, вона стягнула з себе сукню і легкими рухами приспустила свою прекрасну нижню білизну, не зволікаючи, щоб наостанок віддатися його пристрасті. Він роздер з останніх сил штани і дозволив собі увійти в її податливе тіло. Вампір досягнув блаженства, але в ту ж секунду покинув життя, наостанок не давши їй ним насолодитися.

_Клаус Майклсон лежав в самотній кімнаті, розлучаючись зі своєю теплою Музою. Але її і близько не було, і він горів один… зовсім один._


End file.
